Tri-Mountain Survival
Tri-Mountain Survival was a single player Minecraft series featuring Nova. This was a custom map designed with the objective of conquering three mountains. The series has gone down as one of the most popular single player Minecraft series that has been done by any Creature. History Many Creatures like to have a single player Minecraft series running at any given time and Tri-Mountain was Nova's throughout July 2011 and onwards. The Tri-Mountain Survival map was created by a user called BeachedHippopotamus as part of a series of "Ultimate Survival Maps". Summary Nova's Tri-Mountain series started with the simple goal of exploring and conquering each of the three mountains in the map. With audience participation allowing viewers to vote for which of the mountains he should do first viewers had a hand in Nova's fate within this survival. Mountain one, two (Chode Mountain) and three each had something within them for Nova to find as he clears them out from the inside out. Minecraft 4Kids (a favored texture pack of Nova's) made a welcome return during this series as Nova slowly added mod after mod, including the Elemental Creepers and sacrificing the Creeps and Weirdo's for a while in favor of Pam's food mod. During the course of this map, Nova proceeds to get his ass handed to him on many occasions as the inhabitants of the mountains and the monsters that spawned during the night attacked him without mercy right from the start. One of the most memorable moments being the several Earth Creepers that exploded right alongside the little shack Nova builds (and later on expands) causing him to spend minutes at a time removing the dirt monument block by block. This series also saw the beginning of the Stank Ass family as well as the Elemental Creeper army. As with most of Nova's maps, when it came to ending the series he decided to take revenge for all the times he'd died within the mountain and the many fallen Friendly Creepers that died in attempts to save Nova from horrible deaths. Thus, he took to each mountain with stacks of TNT and blew them all up, laughing as he did so. Episodes #Choose a Mountain! #Gettin DA BOOT #The REMATCH #PIG MURDER #YOU PICKED MOUNTAIN??? #HOUSE EXTENSION #RAT CONSPIRACY #If Its Not Rats, Its CREEPERS #Shes BACK HOT FIRE #The Tunnel (Earth Creeper Reaction) #Inside The Mountain #What DID YOU DO!?!? #Back Into The Mountain #House EXTENDEDED #The Life of a Stank Ass #Clean Up CREW #The UPPER Level #No Kitty BUT Longtooth #EARTH CREEPER AGHGHHGHHGHGH #Sacrifice IN THE NAME OF INK #Right Hand Creeper #Creepers vs Creepers #Been Here Before #WHICH MOUNTAIN NEXT? #Gay Tony Off Mountain #3 #HE WASNT DEAD #LITTLE BOY AWAY! #Into Chode Mountain #MASSIVE CAVE IN #Tip of the Ice-Chode #ONCE AGAIN HE WASNT DEAD..OMG #The BASE of the CHODE #Nova Gets Pounded....Wut? #No Treasure :Sad Face: #Treasure Found....Taking On The Ghast #Conquering The Chode #Help Me Name My Mega Specials :) #Little Boy Goes For A Swim #Start of The High Horse Room #Onward To The FINAL Mountain #There Is A Party In This Mountain #Mah BUTT Whooped #Belly Dancer Rising #GOT A SENTRY HURR #Gmans Revenge #Nether Mountain or Connect the 3? #The Right Portal? #The Finale, Blowing the Mountains Trivia *A memorable feature of Tri-Mountain was Nova's pets including: several Stank Asses, several Cujos, several friendly creepers, a giraffe, a bunny, a guinea pig, a "high horse" and the infamous Little Boy. *Nova also started playing Quad-Mountain Survival, a sequel of sorts to Tri-Mountain, after he finished Craft Crossing. Gallery TriMountain.jpg|Thumnail (ep 1-8, 10-43, 45-46) defaultCAH563QF.jpg|thumnail (ep 9) defaultCA9JQHTL.jpg|thumnail (ep 44) Category:Series Category:Paragon Nova Category:Minecraft map Category:Minecraft_series Category:Completed series Category:Solo series Category:Series of 2011 Category:Seires starting in 2011 Category:Finished series